


Random Haikyuu Thoughts I Have For Some Reason

by LotusIsAnIdiot



Category: haikyuu
Genre: idk - Freeform, random stuff, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusIsAnIdiot/pseuds/LotusIsAnIdiot
Summary: These are just some stupid things that’ve popped into my head for some reason.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so me and my friend had a very ✨Interesting✨ Conversation. We were just texting and then we somehow got onto if Tsukishima had a makeup YouTube channel. And we just said that him and Yamaguchi ran it together. (sorry kurotsukki fans) And the makeup channel was a secret, but one Akiteru just walked in on Tsukishima putting makeup on Yamaguchi, and slowly closed the door. Yeah, um we’re definitely sane people. Also, even though it says 1/1 chapters, there’ll be more I promise :). This is just my first time on here and I don’t know how anything works. 😬 Ok that’s all for now, bye!!!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another weird conversation me and the same friend had as the other one :)

So me and the same friend had another conversation. We were watching season 4, and we saw Hinata’s friend (Idk what his name is) at the beginning. We said that he looked like Kuroo, if Kuroo was softer and cut the hair in front of his eye. And then, I said that it was Kuroo, and he was disguised to spy on Karasuno. And we said that since he probably wouldn’t want to cut off his ✨Fabulous✨ Hair for nothing, Kenma bribed him with Hot Topic gift cards. So, yeah. We still shouldn’t go to a mental hospital.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve become too obsessed with side characters

I’ve come to a groundbreaking discovery. I love random side characters way too much. I love Konoha, I love Himekawa, I love Ennoshita, I love Yahaba, I love Kunimi, and SOOOOO much more. Like, whenever I see one of them on screen, I literally scream of happiness. I’m not sure why I love a bunch of characters with 2 seconds of screen time so much, but I can’t help it.


End file.
